Must be hell
by violintides
Summary: One shot. No matter where I go when I die, without Haruka, it must be hell. From the POV of Sailor Neptune during Episode 110 when Eudial kills her. R&R commentsflames welcomed and appreciated.


**Author's Notes: This is from the POV of Sailor Neptune/Michiru during Episode 110 when Sailor Neptune dies. It's very sad and has a few bad words in it so, here's your warning! Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does (lucky!). I do not own Sailor Uranus or Neptune… though I wish I did! Maybe for my birthday...**

"**Must Be Hell"**

**By**

**ViolinTides**

Sailor Uranus and I were fighting a horde of enemies while trying to dodge some weird traps that were set by Eudial. One of the many traps set for us was about to ensnare her; I wouldn't let it happen. In a split second, I dashed behind her, pushing her out of the way. Had I said her name, there wouldn't have been time for her to simply move. No, I had to sacrifice myself for her; but that was fine with me. I loved her with every inch of my being and though she never spoke as to whether she returned the feelings, somehow I knew. With her actions, her words, her movements, everything she did screamed that she loved me.

Everything went black then. I don't remember what happened between the last moment in which I saw Sailor Uranus and the moment up to now when I fluttered my eyes open and caught a glimpse of what must be hell. Our enemy stood over Uranus, ready to shoot her with some sort of gun which would steal her life force. I refused to let it happen.

Though I was weak and bound up against some sort of wall with vines coming out of it, I struggled. Once I was free of the vines which held my arms and legs to the wall, I stumbled forward. Both the enemy and Uranus turned to look at me. The senshi in me screamed to carry on, no matter the pain. The woman in me who loved Haruka screamed to carry on, because without her, there is nothing to live for anyway.

Once I started to cross the bridge, though, I felt stinging and pain in almost every part of my body. Arrows, hundreds of them, were being shot at me by another trap set by Eudial in order to try and keep us apart. Arrows or not, I would not be kept apart from her; I needed to save her from this bitch with a gun.

I fell to my knees from the pain. Pushing myself up slowly and weakly, I was able to stumble a few more steps forward, "Haruka... I won't let you die," I mumbled. I wonder if she heard me because the only response I got from Uranus was, "Wait Neptune! Don't move!"

Her words sounded quiet and far away though, farther than it should have seemed. I didn't listen. Why in the world would I listen? I'm a woman driven by love and hope, I wouldn't dare give up just because I'm being shot at by a few arrows.

As I made a few more ragged steps forward, I felt it again. The pins and needles sensation of thousands of tiny arrows jabbing me at once. I could only scream in pain, it hurt so much, but I couldn't possibly give up, I was already halfway across the bridge!

As the wave of arrows stopped, I fell to my knees, defeated. I could feel the tears building up; but I would not, could not cry, I refused. If the enemy saw the weakness of me crying, she might think she had some sort of power over me. My pain was controlled though, as horrid as it was, I could ignore it; I could endure any pain for _her_.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was stumbling closer towards Sailor Uranus and Eudial. My vision became blurred and I couldn't tell who was who anymore. I thought I was stumbling towards Uranus. It turned out Eudial was standing infront of her, and so I practically fell onto Eudial, my arms holding onto her shoulders for support.

For a moment I thought, 'Great, now I can rest. Even if I die, I will die in the arms of Uranus. As long as she is safe.' But when I felt a huge pain in my chest, I knew: I was about to die. The enemy was very much still alive, kicking, and had just killed me.

In my mind, the senshi in me screamed, "I cannot die! The Princess! No!" In my heart, the woman in me screamed, "HARUKA!"

Everything was dark for a moment, and then I woke. I was sitting in a long pool-side chair, wearing a bathing suit, the water near me glistening. All of this I damned though. I felt tears of pain and longing threatening to fall from my eyes.

For without her, no matter how serene or beautiful, no matter how peaceful or sweet the place I go may be... Without Haruka, It Must Be Hell.

_**(A/N: What did you guys think? I tried to make it from the opposite point of view. It was hard to do for me though. I am pretty good at getting inside their heads, but horrible with details sometimes... Hope you enjoyed it!)**_


End file.
